Suffering
by Anne W
Summary: A guerra não poupa vitimas e nem corações.Porém o que parecia o fim para dois corações loucamente apaixonados, mostrou ser apenas o começo de uma nova vida, cuja qual, atravéz do sofrimento, ambos terão que enfrentar o passado... Fic DrHr
1. Chapter 1: Ajuda

1° Capitulo: Ajuda.

Um sino ao longe podia agora ser ouvido. Os feitiços que antes iluminavam a noite escura cessaram juntamente com os gritos dos bruxos que conjuravam feitiços. Malfoy Tinha em seu peito a marca do seu duelo, qual sangrava em abundancia, mas por alguma razão ele não quis ficar deitado.

_(Sangrei ate encontrar você, o que me enlouqueceu foi o fato de ver a ti debruçada sobre o corpo dele. )_

O loiro andava com dificuldade não conseguia dá passos que realmente o levaria algum lugar. Mas o grito dela, ou melhor, o choro dela lhe chamou atenção.

_(Não sei o que realmente ambos tinham quando este estava vivo, mas sem duvida fora algo forte, pois vê-la daquela forma sobre ele, só significava que você o amou como nunca me amou. )_

Malfoy caminhou quase caindo entre os corpos dos combatentes que se encontravam estirados no chão mórbido daquele lugar sombrio. Chegando depois de dores e sangramento no lugar que queria ir. Ali ele paralisou-se diante da cena a sua frente.

_(Queria lhe tirar dali e lhe dizer que você era minha, e só minha, não ligando para dor que a morte dele lhe causava)_

O loiro caiu de joelho, e mesmo assim não teve a atenção dela. Foi neste momento que ele percebera que morria sozinha, como sempre temeu.

_(Porém o meu orgulho falou mais alto e decidir lhe deixar com a sua dor, enquanto eu cuidava da minha, sendo essa física e espiritual)_

Seu corpo caiu num baque surdo no gélido chão de marfim do quintal do convento, onde bizarramente foi o palco da ultima batalha entre o bem e o mal.

_(Foi caído que sua voz sumiu de minha mente e outra me tomou por inteiro, tão angustiada quando a minha alma)_

-Não!

Malfoy abriu os olhos devagar vendo próxima ao casal uma garota de cabeleira cheia e castanha.

-Granger...

_(Chamei por ela uma vez e ela me atendeu, o socorro que você me negou, foi dado por ela)_

A morena que tinha sérios cortes pelo seu corpo e possivelmente um braço quebrado, se virou para procurar quem lhe chamava. Desejando que não fosse mais nenhum moribundo, já que naquela noite infeliz duas pessoas já haviam morrido em seus braços.

Ao avistar o loiro caído visivelmente debilitado, e sem duvida na beira de sua morte, resolveu se aproximar do mesmo, esquecendo sete anos de ódio, e lembrando-se de um ano de convívio amistoso, mesmo que esse foi em meios a brigas e xingos.

Seus olhos estavam marejados, mas não por causa do rapaz caído a sua frente, mas por causa do outro que estava ficando para trás.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, sentindo uma dor aguda lhe invadindo, rasgando o seu interior e lhe obrigando a dá um grito doloroso. E assim o fez.

-Sofrendo Granger?- Um sorriso desdenhoso cobriu os lábios de Malfoy.-E mesmo assim veio me ajudar?

_(Não sei se você entende dessas coisas, sabe, ajudar os outros. Mas creio que sim, afinal você o ajudou, não foi) _

-Sempre ajudo quem precisa, mesmo que essa pessoa seja um nojento de um Malfoy.

_(Por incrível que pareça a ajuda dela foi mais que parecia, ela com seu jeito, me mostrou que a vida continua, mesmo depois da destruição de uma guerra ou de um coração.)_

O sorriso característico de Malfoy apareceu em seus lábios, fazendo Hermione também dá um leve sorriso e sussurrar ? esta melhor pelo o que eu vejo?. Ele esboçou outro sorriso qual foi acompanhado de um gemido agonizante, levando em seguida sua mão ate o peito, onde tinha um corte horrível.

Hermione mesmo sentindo as dores nunca antes imaginadas que poderia sentir, rasgando o seu corpo, pegou a sua varinha de dentro do bolso da sua calça e começou a utilizar a mesma no corte, conjurando o feitiço que seu ex-mestre de poções lhe ensinara naquele ano turbulento. Surgindo efeito no ferimento após alguns minutos.

A morena depois deste esforço praticamente se jogou ao lado dele, as dores de seu corpo se tornando mais forte e surreal.

_(Senti no momento que ela me ajudou, que não precisava mais esperar por você para consegui a ajuda que necessitava... Tinha obtido a mesma sem precisar recorrer á você, que chorava sobre um morto, que provavelmente nunca te amou, como eu amei.)_

-Ela estava namorando com ele?

_(Mas precisava de uma afirmação para deixar você longe de mim)_

A morena seguiu o olhar de Malfoy fitando Ginny sobre o corpo de Krum, fazendo uma dor descomunal, cujo qual não vinha de seus cortes, mas sim de uma ferida causada pela punhalada de sua melhor amiga.

-Acho que sim.

_(Porem ainda não o tive, por essa razão que te escrevo, necessito saber para enfim lhe arrancar de uma única fez do meu peito. você amava Vitor Krum?)_

-Mas não importa mais, não é mesmo?

Foi com a frieza Utilizada por Hermione ao pronunciar essas ultimas palavras, que Malfoy fechou seus olhos. As palavras ditas deram a ele, um certo conforto. Afinal a partir daquele dia uma nova vida se iniciava. E certas coisas não eram mais importante, não é mesmo?

_(Com ódio,_

_Draco Malfoy)_

XXX

NT/A : Amo escrever, isso virou um vigio para mim, minha alma meio que pede isso é estranho, mas funciona assim mesmo...porem escrever e não ve ninguém comentando o que você escrever, dizendo que esta ruim ou bom, onde teve mudar ou deixar como esta faz tal vontade se sufocar, pois mesmo que diga que não preciso isso, vou acabar perdendo o animo de escrever com o tempo, vendo que não tem comentários, por essa razão peço que após ler a fic comente . você ira fazer um coração muito feliz \o/

Para quem estiver curiosa com o andamento da fic entr ano meu blog ( http://harrypotterfics. ) nele tem a semana suffering onde eu falei sobre o andamento da fic é tudo mais


	2. Chapter 2: Sussurros

**2° Capitulo: Sussurros**

O vento noturno tocou a face cansada da morena, quem estava naquele momento dormindo ao lado de seu antigo e declarado inimigo. O som de uma nova batalha podia ser ouvido, e gritos de aviso para que ela saísse dali chegava aos seus ouvidos como sussurros sem significados. ate por que o cansaço e as dores a impedia de se levantar. Estava agora entregue para morte, se assim esta desejasse que fosse.

Mas um sussurro, tão distante, porém acolhedor lhe fez abrir um poucos seus olhos, vendo nada alem de uma pele pálida. Mas um baque de suas costas contra algo duro segundos depois a fez dá um grito alto.

Os olhos cor de avelã buscaram avistar algo conhecido, mas a única coisa que conseguia ver na penumbra da noite era um vasto campo. Cujo qual não possuía um piso de marfim, nem murros altos ao seu redor e muito menos uma construção do século XVI que servia de casa para as moradoras do convento.

-onde diabos eu estou?-perguntou ela se levantando, ignorando as dores em seu corpo, mesmo que essas lhe implorassem que lhe dessem atenção.

Neste instante um sussurro lhe fez olhar o chão, vendo só naquele momento que não estava sozinha, tinha como companhia seu "paciente".

-tudo bem Granger eu não preciso de um agradecimento. -resmungou ele, fechando seus olhos, parecia que a dor de seu peito lhe afetara ao falar.-Afinal de contas a única coisa que eu fiz foi salvar a sua vida.-finalizou numa voz baixa, abrindo seus olhos.

A morena deu um suspiro e se sentou, ela não iria lhe responder nada, ate por que ela não estava psicologicamente bem para iniciar uma discussão.

-Estou esperando o seu agradecimento Granger.- insistiu ele esboçando um fraco sorriso acompanhado com dor.

-obrigada Malfoy.-sussurrou em resposta, olhando para outro lado.

-tudo bem Granger depois eu digo o preço por ter salvado a sua vida.-disse ele desdenhosamente, fechando novamente seus olhos a fim de descansar.

-onde você nos aparatou?-perguntou ela ignorando completamente o comentário dele.

-num vale perto do convento.-respondeu quase num sussurro.

A garota olhou o local pela segunda vez, mesmo na escuridão da noite os olhos ágeis de Hermione avistaram um campo, qual parecia ser estender quilômetros e quilômetros, não demonstrando ter nenhum tipo de civilização ao redor de ambos.

-tem certeza que é perto do convento? Eu mesma não estou vendo ele.

-e nem vai, o mesmo fica umas três horas daqui. Eu não podia aparatar tão perto do convento, aquele lugar se tornou o próprio inferno...

_' Estou aqui lhe escrevendo, por que certa noite me vi diante de ti, mesmo sabendo que tal acontecimento era impossível. Afinal você esta longe de mim, foi para um lugar que é inalcançável por mim...'_

Hermione passou a mão sobre o rosto, frustrada, seu coração começara a bater descompassado e uma angustia lhe dominou. Com as mãos tremulas a garota tocou a parte do corpo do loiro que estava ao seu alcance, tocando então um dos pés dele.

-temos que voltar!

-o que?- Bradou Malfoy engolindo a dor perfurante que atingia seu peito que voltara a ficar ferido, por conta do esforço que fizesse ao aparatar.

-temos que voltar, os meninos sem duvida estão precisando de mim.

- o que você é deles, mãe? Por Slytherin Granger, aqueles dois pelo que percebi neste amável ano que estou ao lado de vocês, é que eles não precisam de ajuda, eles sabem se virar. Além do mais não precisa mais se preocupar... -finalizou sem muita emoção.

-Por Merlin Malfoy, eu preciso voltar...

_' como eu queria esta lá, se ao mesmo eu estivesse, talvez tudo sairia diferente, não teria seguido outro caminho, não teria lhe deixado'_

Malfoy se sentou, sentindo o liquido quente e vermelho descer pelo seu peito, ele fitou Hermione e lhe segurou as mãos. Uma raiva crescente em seu peito gritava, fazendo ele se arrepender amargamente por ter trazido ela, será que era tão difícil para ela entender que o melhor era ficar longe daquele lugar, e deixar que as coisas por lá se resolvesse?

Mas de certa forma, não compreensivo a ele, o loiro conseguia entende-la, sabia que o desespero dela tinha nome, um sentimento tão avassalador que corrompe ate mesmo a morte, que muitas vezes por ciúmes retira a vida daqueles ainda jovens, para deles como amantes, ou simplesmente deixa viver aqueles que amam demais e é também amado.

E era ate mesmo por causa desse sentimento que ambos se encontravam ali, um forte amor, cujo quais os dois tinham conhecimento, foi o responsável deles aparatarem repentinamente.

_'sinto tanta a sua falta. Essa dor ocupa todo o meu ser, nem sei mais aonde ir, e nem o que fazer. Aquele que tinha respostas para tudo se calou...'_

-por Merlin! Tira-me daqui! Eu quero voltar!

Gritou Hermione desesperada, soltando a sua mão da deles, ignorando o olhar perplexo dele, ignorando suas dores, e o ferimento do rapaz a sua frente. Contudo foi neste momento, como se a sanidade retornasse dentro de si, que ela em tom duro disse:

-onde esta a minha varinha?

O loiro pegou algo do seu lado, e depois levantou a sua mão, revelando a varinha da morena. Demonstrando que não utilizara a sua própria varinha para aparatar, mas sim a dela.

-tive que usar a sua varinha para nos tirar de lá, já que tinha perdido a minha após o meu duelo com Lestrange, por que um desagradável comensal conjurou um expelliarmus. Contudo tive ate que sorte, pois se não fosse algum membro da ordem, eu teria sido acertado por um segundo feitiço, e creio que o mesmo não seria tão bobo como o primeiro.- concluiu ao entregar a varinha para sua dona, levanto em seguida sua mão ao peito, a ferida tinha se aberto mais um pouco lhe fazendo gemer de dor.

Hermione o olhou com ternura, só o vendo em tal estado que pode perceber com mais clareza o esforço deste para se salvar, sendo que seria bem mais simples deixando-a para trás. Olhá-lo daquela forma, fazia se lembrar da forma que sempre olhou para Rony. Cujo qual neste ultimo ano se mostrara tão baixo quando sua irmã, já que ele ajudara Ginny em tudo para afastar Vitor dela, e os ruivos conseguiram, porem esse assunto e seus olhares ternos em direção ao Rony morrera junto com Vitor Krum, e o assunto que importava naquele instante era o fato de que Draco Malfoy necessita de ajuda.

_' o que sempre me perturba durante as noites, é o fato de que não o ajudei pelo simples fato de está ajudando o seu inimigo.'_

Hermione levou sua mão ate as mãos dele, copiando o gesto que ele fizera há pouco. Seu olhar cansado expressava com fidelidade o que era o sentimento de sofrimento, e o mesmo podia ser visto nos olhos acinzentados.

O ferimento dele que voltara a sangrar fazia uma palidez cobrir-lhe excessivamente a face. Dando a este uma aparência lânguida, fazendo a morena ter certeza que necessitava fazer algo o mais rápido.

Hermione ignorando suas próprias limitações utilizou a sua varinha para ajudar-lo mais uma vez com o ferimento em seu peito.

_'espero que um dia você me perdoe'_

Ao terminar Hermione deixou a sua varinha cair sobre o corpo dele, este tinha seus olhos fechados. Enquanto a morena caia ao chão num baque surdo, visivelmente esgotada, já que ela tinha chegado ao seu limite, tinha utilizado toda a sua concentração a fim de realizar o feitiço certo, sendo que este era complicado de conjurar. Porem a 'sabe tudo' conseguira, como sempre, fazer com perfeição o tal feitiço. Mas ela ali caída não conseguia ver o peito de Malfoy se mover conforme respirava, se caso esse estivesse ainda respirando, a fazendo sentir uma estranha sensação, de que simplesmente perdera tempo por ficar ali somente para ver o seu "paciente" morrer.

_' afinal a razão de não voltar para o campo de batalha e lhe ajudar, como sempre foi, teve uma razão sincera e verdadeira...'_

Uma mão gélida tocou o braço da morena, fazendo-a levantar um pouco a cabeça, encarando os olhos acinzentados, cujos quais se misturavam ao um azul claro, dando-lhe uma combinação esmera entre trevas e luz.

-obrigado. - Foi num sussurro quase inaudível que o loiro lhe agradeceu.

A morena nada disse, fechou seus olhos, deixando-se esquecer por um momento tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

O vento morno tocando a sua face frágil e machucada, enquanto o loiro retirava a varinha dela de seu peito, analisando a situação de ambos.

Eles tinham saído de uma nova batalha infernal. Malfoy sabia muito bem disso, ele estava acordado quando os comensais, que tinham saídos quando a primeira batalha se iniciava, voltaram com mais combatentes, e sem duvidas que esses não sabiam da morte de seu senhor, cujo qual jazia defronte ao portão do convento. E que provavelmente quando ficassem sabendo do desfeche da primeira batalha, a luta se tornaria cega. Seria uma cegueira de ódio e loucura, onde muitos pagariam com suas próprias vidas.

E o jovem Malfoy diante da situação presente não tinha certeza agora se estava numa posição melhor do que daqueles que haviam ficado no convento. Tudo bem que eles não estavam enfrentando comensais loucos por vingança, mas enfrentavam seus ódios pessoais, sua vontades heróicas, suas vontades de esquecer tudo, deixando-se se levar pelo momento de paz sombria que sobre caia em ambos, desfrutando do egoísmo e deixando para trás amigos e companheiros, para apenas deliciar-se com o momento nascente entre os dois. Porem Malfoy sabia que enfrentar tais coisas era complicado, pois quando mais pensava em si mesmo, mas a batalha desumana ocorrente há três horas dali invadia seu peito, enchendo-o de medo e desespero.

E foi com o som do choro de Hermione que o loiro soube que ele não era o único a enfrentar tais temores. Sem duvida os pensamentos dela eram angustiantes e dolorosos, revelando que a morena estava numa batalha tão infernal como a do convento. E Malfoy parecia que era o único que poderia amenizar tal dor, pelo menos era assim que ele se sentia.

_'acho que foi por causa do meu egoísmo. Pensei em mim, pensei na minha consciência ao ajudar uma pessoa, para depois pensar em você...'_

- meu pai sempre disse que chorar não nos leva a nada.

A voz sussurrante de Malfoy invadiu os ouvidos de Hermione trazendo-a de volta ao mundo. Ela abriu seus olhos devagar, as lagrimas rolando pela sua face enquanto ela encarava o perfil pálido, sentindo um frio sem ser do ambiente escuro lhe perturbar.

-ele dizia isso por que nunca precisou se preocupar com outras pessoas, e sim consigo mesmo, e sem duvida que ele aprendeu que chorar pela suas próprias dores era sinal de fraqueza, e se mostrar fraco é um defeito para quem é um comensal, não é mesmo?-o fitou com intensidade.

-não julgue o que não conhece Granger. Esse sempre foi o seu mal, pensar que sabe de tudo, quando na verdade não sabe de nada.- disse ele em sussurros.

Era ate poético presenciar aquele momento. a verdade era dita em sussurros, algo que tinha que ser gritado, limitou-se ao um som baixo e abafado, como se a virtude característica de um honesto fosse algo errado e imoral.

-digo o que eu vejo Malfoy, não o que eu acho. Se eu digo isso é por que busquei entender tal assunto.-sussurrou-lhe firmemente.

-e onde você teve acesso ao livro que fala em detalhes aquilo que meu pai viveu ou deixou de viver?-desafiou-lhe.

-não necessito de paginas amareladas possuidoras de letras de sabedorias para entender quem seu pai foi, e o que ele fez. – esclareceu ela fechando seus olhos, sentindo que não havia mais nenhuma lagrimas em seus olhos.- o meu produto de estudo foi um dos maiores, senão o único, aprendiz dele. E pude ter acesso a idéias e fatos que nenhum livro seria capaz de contextualizar.-finalizou ela deixando um leve sorriso morrer no canto de seus lábios.

Malfoy calou-se, ele sabia que de certa forma era verdade o que ela dissera, porem o que lhe perturbava era o fato de que a pintura negra feita por Hermione, era de longe o retrato elaborado e fiel da personalidade de seu pai. Pois mesmo que esse mostrava ao loiro um caminho julgado obscuro na visão da morena e amigos, o seu pai sempre lhe defendeu, tanto ele como sua mãe, afinal o mesmo não tinha morrido para salva-lo? Quantos homens fariam isso?

Contudo o loiro não queria demonstrar sua parte mais intima diante de uma pessoa que antigamente era considerada como sua fiel inimiga.

Fazendo um silencio sufocante se alastrar pelo local, deixando Hermione ainda mais apreensiva. Esta necessitava sair dali, suas lagrimas estavam voltando, e ela tinha que concordar, chorar não adiantava.

_'saiba que cada segundo que passei longe de ti, eu me perguntava se você estava bem...'_

-não suporto mais.- o sussurro agaste de Hermione expressava com exactidão o que ela sentia.-preciso voltar.

O loiro deu um suspiro cansado, percebendo que a exasperação de momentos atrás, ou ate mesmo de horas, já que ele perdera totalmente a noção do tempo, tinha voltado a preencher o coração aflito da morena.

-tenho que voltar.- repetiu ela avançando em direção a sua varinha que se encontrava ao lado de Malfoy, porem este a pegou antes da morena, virando um pouco mais o seu corpo dolorido para encará-la melhor.

-não me arrisquei para lhe salvar, para vê-la voltar.-declarou ele ate mesmo se surpreendendo com suas próprias palavras .

Mas ela não se levou pela bela fala do loiro, ela agarrou sua varinha e com um olhar tenso o encarou , antes de se concentrar. O envolveu em seus braços, sentindo segundo depois algo que puxando na altura do umbigo, e depois sentindo um odor acre, numa mistura de sangue e suor.

Ela se levantou olhando os olhos cinza que a penetrava fervorosamente, mas aos poucos ela se soltou deste olhar, observando a sua volta. Caso a cena de antes era mórbida e assustadora, a de agora ganhara algo a mais, tornou-se extremamente sombria.

Os mortos e feridos se multiplicaram, entre os feridos estava Rony, sentando num dos cantos, seus olhos eram sem vida e sem brilho, se o mesmo não levasse suas mão diversas vezes à cabeça, Hermione juraria que ele estivesse morto.

Mas aquela expressão dele, mesmo que o ambiente era tão avassalador, não era atitude de uma pessoa que tinha ganhado uma guerra. Foi então que o coração da morena se apertou, algo a mais tinha acontecido.

_'porem enfrentar a realidade quando por fim fui atrás de ti, deu-me a certeza que nada mais seria como antes...'_

-Harry...-a morena se afastou do loiro que se levantava naquele momento.

Ela ignorou completamente os feridos, cujos quais imploravam por ela. Mesmo que a lógica fosse ajudá-lo e perguntar onde estava seu melhor amigo, o coração dela dizia que nada iria adiantar, a sua procura era mais certo para se chegar ao moreno.

E Foi neste instante que ela avistou algumas pessoas conhecidas, essas de cabelos vermelhos, negros, castanhos, quais formavam um circulo. Ela apressou seus passos, queria chegar lá logo, tinha que vê-lo, a fim de ajudá-lo.

O coração dela era descompassado, e seus passos vacilantes. Seus cabelos dançavam alucinadamente com o vento, enquanto sua garganta formava um nó, ela queria gritar. Mas ela se segurava seguindo o seu caminho, querendo em desespero que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido.

Quando chegou ao circulo, ela abriu caminho rispidamente, vendo os olhares vermelhos a olharem temerosos. Mas isso não foi o pior de tudo aquilo, ver Harry jogado ao chão, com seus olhos esmeralda fitado no nada, deu-lhe um choque horrendo, fazendo ela se jogar ao chão, ignorando a dor que lhe fazia companhia sendo essa física e sentimental.

- o que aconteceu com ele?-sua voz não saiu mais do que um sussurro, mas o suficiente para a ruiva que estava ajoelhada ao lado do moreno ouvi-la.

-dois comensais o atingiram.-revelou Ginny entre lagrimas.- foi tão rápido que ninguém conseguiu ajudá-lo, mas o ódio que tomou a todos em seguida causou diversas mortes de ambos os lados, principalmente dos comensais.-finalizou ela com certo ódio em sua voz ainda embriagada pelas lagrimas.

Harry estava mesmo morto? Ele não poderia. Ele era o herói, o menino que sobreviveu, aquele que foi escolhido para destruir Voldemort, ele não poderia simplesmente morrer.

_'pois nunca mais teria suas palavras acolhedoras.'_

A morena levou sua mão ate o rosto dele, o mesmo já estava frio.

_'seu ombro para chorar as minha magoas'_

Senti-lo daquele jeito, foi pior que ouvir de Ginny o que acontecera. Ela o abraçou fortemente queria esquentar-lo, queria que seu calor transpassasse para o corpo dele.

_' enfim não terei mais o seu amor, o mesmo de um irmão, qual sempre esteve do meu lado.'_

Porem por mais que ela o abraçasse e sussurrasse para acordar, mais pálido, frio e calado ele ficava.

_'se ao menos eu estivesse lá, eu ficaria ao seu lado, iria lhe defender, ou ate mesmo poderia ter morrido em seu lugar...'_

Mesmo que a dor que agora lhe acariciava era triplamente maior do que de suas feridas, a morena se levantou sem deixar uma lagrima se quer cair. Todos queriam abraçá-la, eles sabiam da ligação dos dois, mas ela não queria o abraço deles. Ela se sentia mal, ela ajudara seu inimigo três vezes naquela noite, porem para seu amigo ela não conseguira dá nenhum tipo de ajuda, deixando ele se tornar mais um nome na lista de mortos da grande guerra.

_'espero que você me perdoe, pelo o que eu deixei de fazer...'_

Ela saiu dali em passos duros, não ligando para os apelos das pessoas a sua volta. Ela andou para o lado oposto de todos, os deixando para trás. Sentindo seu coração sangrar, não conseguia entender como ele poderia ter morrido, porque logo ele?

A morena se deparou com o loiro, este tinha um olhar duro, ele sabia o que estava preste a ouvir.

-Harry esta morto.

-Heróis às vezes morrem, principalmente quando se preocupam demais com os outros, como foi o caso quando os comensais se aproximavam.- revelou sem nenhuma emoção.

_'enquanto você se preocupava comigo'_

- como assim?

-o testa rachada gritava para você sair de onde você estava, porque um comensal aparatara quase do seu lado, não vendo assim os comensais que apontava suas varinhas para ele...

_'com remorsos _

_Hermione Granger'_

_Xxx_

_**NT/A:**__ obrigada pelo comentário _miiss maraudeer, fico muito feliz em saber que você tenha gostado da historia, e espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também...

Bem o próximo capitulo ainda estou escrevendo, e para que o mesmo saia mais rápido eu peço para que comentem a fic, por que são os mesmo que me deixa inspirada para escrever, então sem comentários mais demora será para sair o próximo capitulo...

Bjos


End file.
